


Dimensions: Book One

by Nugiha



Series: Power Rangers Dimensions [1]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Ninja Steel
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Features and/or References All Power Rangers from MMPR to Ninja Steel, Friendship, Gen, Power Rangers Reunion, Snow White Elements, To Read, To Rec, Ultra Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: All seasons. Genderbend version of Snow White with a whole lot of rangers and a happy ending.





	Dimensions: Book One

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Dimensions: Book One  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. For story purposes, The 'timeline' has been changed so that every team(and I mean EVERY team from MMPR to Ninja Steel excluding the younger Justin) are between the ages of fifteen and eighteen and live in/moved to Angel Grove. This story focuses more on Sarah but every ranger will make appearance(s) eventually. This fic/future series is dedicated to the Power Rangers 25th Anniversary and is inspired by a modern version of the 1937 disney film "Snow White'.  
> Fandom(s): Power Rangers  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. The ages are Jari 15.  
> Summary: All seasons. Genderbend version of Snow White with a whole lot of rangers and a happy ending.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None  
> Cast  
> Jari Harper…Chase Ellison  
> Jari's father, Tom Harper...Brian Stepanek  
> Jari's mother, Anne Harper...Allison Munn
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 

Jari Hanson was never the most popular, but he was one of the most handsome, at least at Angel Grove High. He had friends in Tommy Oliver, Rocky DeSantos, Sarah Thompson, Trini Kwan, and Katherine “Kat” Hillard. Jari was always there for them and vice versa. But that didn’t mean he was liked by everyone.

One such person was Theo Martin, Theo and Jari were in the same grade and had never gotten along since pre-k. Most of Jari’s friends thought that the reason Theo hated him so much was jealousy. Though the taller boy would deny it if asked.

Theo was skinny built of asian descent and had brown hair with gray eyes.

One day when school was out, Jari and his friends decided to go to the local circus. Little did they know that they were being watched by envious eyes. If Theo’s looks could kill Jari would already be dead. Sarah was the first to notice Theo staring at them and told her friends. “What the hell is looking at?” asked Tommy.

Confused by his friend’s irritation, Jari looked around and spotted that the source was Theo. He excused himself from his friends and approached Theo. Jari greeted the taller boy by asking if he had a staring problem. With a glare Theo replied that he didn’t know what he was talking about.

With a snicker, Jari told him that he was an idiot since everyone else did. The latter told him to shut up in response. Holding his arms out Jari made it clear that he would have to physically make him. Theo didn’t think Jari was worth it and told him as much before walking away.

Now that Theo was out of picture, the smaller boy and friends were able to enjoy the rest of the circus. That evening Jari attended the night service at Angel Grove Church with Cassie Chan. Cassie was of asian descent and had long brunette hair with green eyes.

Food and drink were always available once service was over, Jari was eating and was soon joined by Cassie. Cassie happened to be mutual friends with Theo. But she and Jari never had an issue with each other. She had been told about the incident at the circus by Theo and wanted to know what happened.

Lies had likely been told to his friend by Theo, Jari informed her what really happened. He added that Theo was nothing but a hater and had always been jealous of him. Cassie laughed and said that there was a reason why Theo was jealous. Even she had realized that the girls found Jari better looking.

Truly Jari never felt that he was in competition with Theo, the latter always made it seem otherwise. Cassie believed her friend. But she also warned that Theo would continue to give him problems until getting over his own insecurities.

A few days later Jari was walking home from school, his friends would’ve given him a ride but they had already left. He was almost there. The spear suddenly pointing into his back caused him to spin around. Maya Librar was the one holding the weapon.

Maya was of italian descent and had long brunette hair with sapphire eyes.

Taken back, Jari tried to speak but Maya put her finger to his lips. She revealed that Theo Martin wanted him dead. Maya had been paid to kill him. She freed his lips. The smaller boy thought they were friends and wanted to know why Maya would do this to him.

Apologetic, Maya said that it wasn’t personal and that killing her former friend was business. Jari felt defenseless as he backed away from the taller teen. Pushing the smaller boy the ground Maya stood over him and aimed the spear at his heart. She was about to jab him but stopped at the last second and pulled back.

All Jari could do was keep his eyes closed, it was only when he didn’t feel contact that he opened them to see a sorrowful Maya. Maya apologized and said that she couldn’t kill him before walking past without another word. The thought of her changing her mind and coming back had Jari sprinting to Sarah’s.

Sarah Thompson opened the door to see her friend out of her breath and quickly got a bottle of water for him. She led him to the livingroom couch. Sarah pulled his head to her chest and asked if he was okay. Jari told her about Maya almost killing him because Theo had paid her.

Sarah was of half brazilian descent and had long curly blond hair with brown eyes.

Safety was a huge issue for her friend and Sarah wanted to help, she suspected this wouldn’t be Theo’s last attempt on Jari’s life. Jari informed that Theo knew where he lived. Going home would only put his parent’s lives in danger.

Sarah more or less ordered him to sleep over at hers and they’d come up a plan in the morning. Four am the next morning she woke up her friend. Sarah had come up with a solution to his problem. She gave him fifteen minutes to do his morning routine since they needed to get going.

The drive took them outside Angel Grove and was a couple of hours long, the friends didn’t do much talking except for Sarah assure that everything would be fine. Finally they arrived at the location of an abandoned registry office. Jari was a bit nervous but Sarah tugged his wrist and pulled him inside with her.

Mike Corbett and Mike’s brother Leo Corbett waited inside for them, they had set up a bunk and other necessities for Jari. Mike was lean and had brown hair with violet eyes. Leo was skinny and had brown hair with hazel eyes. Sarah told her friend not to freak out and the brothers were there to help.

Threats especially to someone’s life should be taken seriously, Mike said that Sarah had called them out of concern for Jari’s safety. When the brothers heard what was going on both wanted to help. They looked for places outside Angel Grove where Theo wouldn’t find Jari.

Though Jari was thankful, he questioned the brothers about what would happen next. Mike and Leo would be taking turns bringing him food and drink. In the meantime Jari would stay out of sight at the registry office. No one would be able to find or harm him while he was there.

That afternoon Jari was waiting for one of the brothers to bring him lunch, he had watched TV the whole day. As well as going through magazines. But he didn’t expect Tori Hanson to find his location. Tori had long blond hair with aquamarine eyes. She was friends with Theo.

Just before Leo could bring the lunch tray inside, Tori was able to make a distraction. Long enough for her to lace the drink with poison. Jari thanked Leo before taking a sip of his drink since he was thirsty. Minutes later sores started to appear all over his skin as his muscles weakened.

The sound of Jari falling over caught Leo’s attention, he turned to the smaller boy and asked if he was okay. Coughs came out of Jari’s mouth. The only words Leo could make out from his voice that something was wrong. He then helped Jari to his feet and took him to the Angel Grove Hospital.

The emergency room was quite busy when Jari stormed in, Leo was supporting him. The doctors rushed over and asked what was going on. Jari said he felt fine before having some of drink Leo had bought him. He was then escorted into an empty room. Leo had to wait while the doctors diagnosed him.

The doctors came out a little while later, at this point Leo had managed to call Sarah and both were in the waiting room. Zack Taylor was already at the hospital. He agreed to wait with them after finding out what happened. Zack was lean of afro american descent and had black hair cut into an afro with amber eyes.

Sarah and Jari’s friends were told by the doctors that poison had been found in Jari’s system. Jari would be kept in the hospital for a few days. But the poison in his system was lethal and the symptoms would only get worse. Tears poured out of Sarah’s eyes as Leo tried to comfort her.

They would find a way to make Jari better. The doctors tried to keep Sarah from seeing Jari since she wasn’t family, though the latter wouldn’t take no for an answer. Hospital security backed off when Zack threatened to report them to the authorities for excessive force.

Jari was laying in his hospital bed, he looked weak and miserable as Sarah walked into the room with sad eyes. His friend how he was doing. Jari informed that the doctors had told him about the poison. He was struggling to come to grips with his fate. But Jari knew that Sarah didn’t want him to give up.

If there was one thing Jari wasn’t going to do, it was laying in a bed to await death. Sarah protested since the doctors didn’t want him moving around. He gave his friend two options. Either help him or get out of his way. Sarah chose the latter. With her help Jari managed to sneak out of the hospital.

A few days later Jari had gotten weaker, but he didn’t give up yet and was still searching for the antidote. His search led him to Will Aston and Lily Chilman. Will was athetic of afro american descent and had black cornrows with green eyes. While Lily had long dark blond hair with blue eyes.

Angel Grove Mall was where Jari had located them. Upon sight Lily asked if he was okay. Jari told her about the poison and his need for an antidote. Will asked the type of poison. The smaller boy replied that it was the doctors dubbed it “Leprosy” poison. Will then looked up the information on his iPad.

But there was no good news, Will informed that the antidote to the poison could only be found in Vietnam. Jari didn’t say anything in response. Frowning Lily assured him that they’d keep checking. He thought it was a waste of time and told them so. But the teen thanked them for trying to help.

That afternoon Jari went back to the registry office, there was nothing more Theo could do to him. The poison had almost completely worked it’s way through his system. He laid back and was about to shut his eyes when Sarah rushed in. Sarah held his mouth open and forced him to drink the liquid she brought in.

***

Epilogue.

About a half hour passed before Jari opened his eyes, the skin sores were gone and his muscles were working normally. He thanked a blushing Sarah profusely. Sarah smiled and said that he would’ve done the same for her. Because the duo were the best of friends Jari had to admit that he would've done it in a heartbeat. He also planned to seek revenge on Theo. Until finding out from Sarah that evidence had been given to the police about him trying to kill Jari. The end result led to Theo being arrested for attempted murder. The two then left the registry office and lived happily ever after.


End file.
